Reinscribiendo el final de la Orden del Fénix
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Universo alternativo del final de la Orden del Fénix, ¿Que hubiera pasado si Sirius no cae por el velo? Dos personajes reviven después de quince años muertos ¿Cómo se tomara eso Harry?… Dejad Rewiew ACABADO
1. Default Chapter

Solo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbeldore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz rojo de Bellatrix y sé reía de ella.

- ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!- Le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz de luz le acertó de llano en el pecho.

Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido empujándolo hacia el arco.

Nadie vio como había sucedido, pero en unos segundos Harry había soltado a Neville y corrido hacia su padrino empujándolo impidiendo de que esté cayera dentro del arco.

- Sirius ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Harry preocupado; había estado apunto de perder a su padrino y eso no lo hubiera soportado.

- Si, pero... –Dijo el animago mirando hacia su prima que estaba huyendo después de esquivar un hechizo mandado por Dumbeldore.

Sirius le iba a seguir pero un estirón en la manga le impidió moverse, al girar la cabeza pudo ver que el culpable de eso era su ahijado, que negaba con la cabeza mientras le miraba a los ojos con preocupación.

- Sirius déjala, ya la pillaremos en otro momento –Dijo Harry, por el tono de voz que tenia sé podía comprobar que estaba aun entre preocupado y traumatizado por lo que le podía haber pasado a su padrino, para él perderlo hubiera sido lo mismo que perder a su segundo padre.

Sirius al ver el estado del hijo de su mejor amigo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que agachaba para abrázalo e intentar tranquilizarlo.

- Harry no te preocupes todo estará bien... y gracias por salvarme la vida –Le dijo Sirius mientras le desordenaba el pelo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Si lo tuviera que volver hacer lo aria- le contesto el chico abrazándolo también.

De golpe el chico Potter sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz y solo podía significar una cosa: Voldemort estaba cerca.

- Potter, Potter, Potter –Sé escucho una voz de odio a lo lejos

- Voldemort –Contesto Harry deshaciendo el abrazo de su padrino y mirando hacia la figura que había entrado en la sala - ¿qué haces tu aquí? –Finalizo preguntando con un odio nunca escuchado en él entre los presentes de la Orden

- Vengo por lo mismo que tu Harry, vengo a enterarme de la profecía que nos relaciona- Contesto el Lord- Sabia que si te mandaba una falsa visión de que estaba torturando asta la muerte al traidor de sangre de tu padrino vendrías corriendo sin pensártelo y me ayudarías a conseguirla, pero veo que ha los mortifegos que les he encargado que vengan a robártela no lo han conseguido si no que la han destruido –Finalizo mirando a sus seguidores malheridos, como diciéndoles que después recibirán un severo castigo

- Ya ves... no se de que profecía me estas hablando, pero si no te as dado cuenta tus mortifegos no solo han desobedecido tus ordenes si no que han sido derrotado por alumnos de 5º y 4º Curso de Hogwarts- Contesto Harry en tono de burla- a mi me daría vergüenza tener unos seguidores así de patéticos... Derrotados por crios de no mas de 15 años –Acabo diciendo sonriendo.

Todo el mundo sé sorprendía por la actitud que tenia Harry, era la primera vez que veían al chico pelear contra el Innombrable pero parecía que Potter no le tuviera miedo ¡Incluso se estaba burlando de él! Eso era asombroso.

- Ya me he cansado de este numerito Potter voy hacer lo que no pude hacer el año pasado–Dijo Voldemort levantando la varita- ¡Avada...!

- ¡EXPELLAERMUS!- Grito Harry antes de que el Lord pudiera pronunciar todo el hechizo y así ser asesinado.

El chico pudo detener el hechizo, pero la cosa no fue como el quería si no que paso lo mismo que el curso anterior después de la tercera prueba de los tres magos: Las dos varitas se conectaron por un rayo dorado mientras no paraban de vibrar, pero algo era diferente esta vez no salieron una por una las victimas de Voldemort, si no que aparecieron dos siluetas sólidas muy conocidas por todos los presentes... James y Lily Potter habían aparecido, aunque la pregunta que se hacían todos era... ¿Seria mientras siguiera momentáneamente durante conexión o habían resucitado? La verdad que las dos personas aparecidas no parecían como el año pasado en forma de fantasma, especto, alma o como querréis llamarlo, sino que estaban al suelo desmayadas como dos personas normales... Como dos personas vivas...

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido , no solo por la conexión entre la varita de dos eternos rivales, si no por la aparición de los dos cuerpos, ¿Como podía ser eso?.

De repente de alguien corriendo se escucho por los pasillos y en pocos segundos la figura del ministerio de magia, Cornelius Fudge, que se quedo aterrorizado al ver al terror del mundo mágico y la persona que había estado negando su retorno durante casi un año entero, Lord Voldemort. La conexión entre Potter y Riddel sé había roto unos segundo antes de que el ministro entrara por la puerta y sorprendentemente las figuras del matrimonio Potter no había desaparecido, al ver entrar al ministro Voldemort desapareció, no sin antes jurar que se vengaría de esta, dejando a los mortifegos allí abandonados.

Después de que Fudge se recuperara del Shock que había recibido tras ver a Voldemort delante de él ordeno a todos los aurores que arrastraran a todos los mortifegos

- Black sabia que te encontraría tarde o temprano- Chillo Fudge al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sirius en la sala

- Le tocáis un pelo y os la veréis con migo –Dijo Harry amenazadora mente a los aurores que iban a capturarlo, mientras el chico miraba a su padrino que estaba mirando con temor a las dos figuras de sus mejores amigos

* * *

N/A

Como no me canso de publicar fics, aquí tenéis otro, en mi opinión uno de los que más me gustan y mas sorpresas tiene

La verdad es que este fic lo tengo en la cabeza después de leerme 10 veces la semana siguiente donde Sirius cae por el Velo y al final e decidido escribirlo.

Y el miércoles tenéis el siguiente capitulo de un año con los merodeadores

DEJAD REVIEW'S 

ATTE

HERMS MALFOY

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA

MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW

MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA


	2. Capitulo 2

Los aurores no sabían que hacer, esa era la ocasión perfecta para capturar a Sirius Black, pero el problema que el tono de voz que había utilizado el chico Potter, les había hecho retroceder por miedo a que este les mandara una maldición.

Por otra banda, Harry estaba más pendiente de los dos cuerpos de sus padres desmayados, que de lo que pasaba en el mundo en esos momentos, no le hubiese importado de que apareciera de repente Voldemort diciendo que quería la paz o que sé arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, lo único que le importaba, entonces, era que sus padres estaban delante de él, con ningún síntoma de que fueran a desaparecer como lo hicieron el año pasado. De repente el muchacho se levanto y con pequeños pasos se fue dirigiendo hacia los dos cuerpos, cada vez que se acercaba podía contemplar que en realidad estaban vivos, ya que sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo que iban respirando. Potter no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus padres en realidad estaban hay... vivos... si eso era un sueño no quería despertar nunca más.

Harry aun viendo como sus padres estaban en realidad vivos, acerco su mano a la mejilla de su madre, mientras no paraba de temblar, aunque el chico no sabia si era por miedo a que cuando le tocara desaparecieran y darse cuenta que todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que tenia se esfumaban en pocos segundos o por los nervios de la situación. Al tocar la mejilla de Lily pudo comprobar que estaba cogiendo calor y las mejillas de la mujer empezaban a coger color, al ver eso no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, haciendo que su vista sé nublaba.

Muy seguido de Harry, sé acerco Sirius, temblando, por los nervios de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo allí, como si los años no hubieran pasado para él. Black se acercaba cada vez mas, mientras no paraba de murmurar, que si todo eso era un sueño o una broma que se acabara ya, no quería darse falsas esperanzas. Al igual que su ahijado el animago tubo que acariciar la mejilla a James para darse cuenta de que todo eso no era un producto de su imaginación, al darse cuenta de ello, se tiro encima de Harry mientras los dos no paraban de derramar lagrimas por la alegría de ese suceso.

Poco a poco toda la Orden del Fénix se fueron acercando donde se encontraban los dos cuerpos, sonriendo al ver la expresión de felicidad, nunca vista, en Harry y Sirius.

Otra de la persona que no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando era Remus, al igual que Potter y Black no apartaba la mirada de los dos cuerpos, mientras no paraba de murmurar cosas ilegibles entre todos los presentes, mientras la vista se le nublaba por culpa de las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, mientras no paraba de mostrar unas de sus tiernas sonrisas.

Quien también observaba esa escena era una rata gorda y sucia desde una de las oscuras esquinas de la sala. Quien no conocía ese animal hubiera dicho que era una rata de alcantarilla sucia y vieja, pero si uno se fijaba, se podía ver que tenia una de las patas delantera de plata o algo parecido, esa rata era ni más ni menos que Peter Pettigrew, uno de los mortifagos más conocidos por los componentes de la Orden del Fénix.

El hombre sabia que tenia que ir de inmediato a decirle a su señor lo que acababa de ver, que Lily y James Potter por alguna razón desconocida estaban de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, tenia que poner en alerta a su amo, pero no, esta vez aria lo que tenia que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, se entregaría a la justicia declarándose culpable por la traición de los Potter, ser uno de los mortifagos mas cercanos del innombrable y asesino de los 13 muggles el día que traicionó a su única familia. Con eso una parte de su conciencia estaría tranquila, al saber que una de las personas que más admiraba era de nuevo libre y los aurores junto con la policía muggle no le buscaría por unos crímenes jamás cometidos, unos crimines que solo él tubo la culpa. Al principio Pettigrew no tenia remordimiento de nada de lo que había hecho, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido se arrepintió y un gran peso cayo sobre su conciencia, había dejado huérfano a un bebe de tan solo un año y medio de edad, uno de sus mejores amigos había sido metido en la prisión de Azkaban por los crímenes que él había cometido, había dejado solo a otro amigo y que se las apañara como fuera y para acabar había asesinado indirectamente a quien consideraba un hermano para él, toda su vida había sido un cobarde y no se atrevía a entregarse a la justicia, pero ahora todo era diferente.

En esos momentos Peter lo tenia todo bien claro, se entregaría a los Aurores para que su única familia fuera nuevamente feliz. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la sala, antes de entregarse tenia que terminar de hacer unas cosas. Lo que la rata no se había dado cuenta es que desde hacia un rato unos ojos verdes le estaban mirando fijamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del animal. Harry no le había cogido al animal por que un presentimiento le decía que pronto necesitaría su ayuda para arreglar alguna cosa, la pregunta era ¿el que?.

* * *

Dumbeldore fabrico un translador y en menos de cinco segundo todos los componentes de la Orden del Fénix, los alumnos que sé habían escapado de Hogwarts y los cuerpos del matrimonio Potter desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto, Fudge no se había dado cuenta de esa desaparición ya que estaba adentrado en sus pensamiento, en esos momentos se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho mal, durante un año entero había estado negando el retorno "del que no debe ser nombrado" solo por que Lucius Malfoy le había manipulado a su merced, haciendo el rubio lo que quisiera con el ministerio, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Malfoy era un Mortifago, todo lo que hacia era para que Voldemort pudiera mover como quisiera las normas del mundo mágico, lo mismo paso hacia unos 15 años atrás, si no hubiera sido por Lucius, Sirius Black hubiera tenido un juicio para demostrar si era causante o no de todos los delitos que se le acusaba, pero eso no fue así, el morifago le dijo que aunque el animago lo negara era un miembro de la familia Black y como todos los de su familia le apasionaba la magia negra y se habían aliado al Lord, lo tenia tan manipulado que no se había dado ni cuenta que todo era mentira.

* * *

Y en esos momentos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería los que habían presenciado la batalla en el ministro se encontraban en la enfermería mientras la enfermera les curaba las heridas a los mayores y le había dado una poción par dormir sin soñar a los alumnos.

Mientras Harry y compañía dormían los miembros de la Orden no paraban de cuestionar lo que había pasado, solo podían sacado suposiciones y todas llevaban al final al mismo hechizo: _Priori Incantatem_, esa era la unica explicación que tenían para todo eso, pero esa no era la ultima pregunta que tenían en la cabeza, si no que tenían una más importante ¿Habian aparecido James y Lilypara quedarse un tiempo indefinido o se quedarian hasta que murieran nuevamente?. Ante esa pregunta muchos tenían la esperanza de que su temporada en el mundo de los vivos fuera a largo plazo **MUY** largo plazo.

Las horas iban pasando, pero ni James o Lily se despertaban, aunque la enfermera les había asegurado que lo harían de un momento a otro ya que estaban en plena forma. Harry y Sirius estaban al lado de los dos Potter desde que se despertaba hasta que Poppy les echaba fuera de la enfermería para que fueran a dormir a sus habitaciones, Remus hubiera querido estar con ellos, pero el licántropo, tenia que dar las clases de Umbrage, la cual había desaparecido sin dejar ninguna pista.

Desde ese entonces ya había pasado prácticamente una semana y Sirius se paseaba libremente por el castillo, Fudge le había enviado hacia pocos días una carta diciéndole que había sido puesto en libertad después de interrogar a los Mortifagos capturados bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad y habían negado que Black era un Mortifago y que el verdadero culpable era Pettigrew el cual, en esos momentos nadie sabia donde se había metido.

Harry estaba feliz de todo eso, al fin su padrino había sido liberado y estaba a la espera de que sus padres despertaran y así vivir como tendría que haber pasado toda su vida, aunque al chico Potter había algo que no se lo sacaba de la cabeza, el tema de la profecía ¿qué había querido decir Lucius Malfoy que él y Voldemort estaban relacionados con ese tema? La cuestión era preguntárselo a Dumbeldore, pero el director había estado fuera del castillo desde entonces buscando información sobre la aparición de los dos Potter mayores.

Otro día había acabado y tanto Sirius como Harry estaban apunto de salir de la enfermería, pero algo les hico pararse, habían visto como Lily y James estaban moviéndose, como síntoma de que iban a despertar ya.

La primera persona en abrir los ojos fue Lily el cual miraba extrañada a todas bandas, asta que su mirada verde se fijo con la de Harry

- Perdona, pero... ¿Quien eres tu? Te pareces mucho a mi marido y a mí bebe –Pregunto la pelirroja a Harry

- Mama... –Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Harry después de tirarse en brazos de su madre y ponerse a llorar de alegría.

Lily en esos momentos no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo o en donde estaba, lo ultimo que se acordaba era que estaba en casa con James y Harry mientras se divertían jugando con el pequeño, luego de eso era una intensa luz verde, pero si ahora si su intuición no fallaba se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, abrazando a un desconocido y que por alguna razón le había llamado mama, estaba algo perdida por eso, ese chico era muy parecido a James pero su marido era el ultimo Potter que quedaba (Sin contar a su bebe), entonces... ¿Quien era ese muchacho?

De repente la pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como alguien chillaba el sobrenombre de su marido, al dirigir la mirada hacia donde había escuchado la voz pudo ver que al el hombre Potter le estaba abrazando Sirius, pero algo raro había en él, no era la imagen que ella recordaba o como lo había visto hacia un para de días. Ahora tenia el pelo mucho más largo que antes, las ropas las tenia desgastadas, rotas y sucias, al igual que todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba más delgado de lo normal, aunque aun conservaba ese toque de atractivo ¿Qué estaba pasando hay?

* * *

Je, je hasta aquí el 2º capitulo, ya sé que es algo corto por lo que he tardado en actualizar, pero es que lo he tenido que escribir dos veces y no tengo mucho tiempo por las practicas y los estudios UU 

**Contestación de los Review**

**Antiope Black:** Hola! Yo también lo pase fatal cuando leí esa parte del libro Rowlig es injusta

**Trixi Black:** Aquí tienes la continuación

**Stephy-Potter:** Hola!! Bueno si piensas q lo de JK es una locura espera unos capítulos y veras que esto es peor, aunque tranqui no matare a nadie, bueno... tal vez sí :P y bueno a la pregunta de como ingresar a la orden de Cornamenta es en:

http: groups . msn . com / laordendecornamenta

**Sabry:** Me alegro que te guste. Y de donde hacerte de la orden ANTI-Peter y Siriusiana son

http: www . terra . es / personal6 / morres / home . htm-> orden Anti Peter

http : groups . msn . com / PoTtERCiA -> orden siriusiana

**Hermiwg:** Aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste

**Gabriela Sakura Black:** Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo y espero que continúes leyendo

Bueno me despido aquí

Dejad reviews!!!

Besikus

_Atte_

_Herms Malfoy_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA_

_MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW_

_MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA_


	3. Capitulo 3

Lily estaba sorprendida, hacia prácticamente una hora que un Dumbeldore mas viejo de lo que ella recordaba había aparecido en la enfermería diciendo que tenia hablar con ella y con James, antes de empezar hablar hecho educadamente al muchacho que no paraba de abrazarle y estaba a punto de llorar y a la "mala copia" de Sirius, como le había identificado Lily mentalmente al ver a Black con esas ropas viejas y sucias.

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron, Dumbeldore esbozo una sonrisa y miro fijamente a los ojos del matrimonio Potter pensando la manera de comunicarle todo lo que había pasado.

Tanto James como Lily se quedaron en shock al saber que habían muerto hacia 17 años y que por alguna razón había vuelto a la vida. Dumbeldore les explico todo lo que había pasado, aunque en ningún momento menciono ningún nombre y mucho menos el de Harry, después de toda la explicación de lo que había pasado en el tiempo que habían estado en el mundo de los muertos, les explico que no sabia como habían vuelto a la vida y solo habían teorías y que lo mas seguro que no la encontraran, después de decir todo eso se fue del lugar, al salir fuera se encontró que habían tres personas esperando que él saliera, inclinando la cabeza en modo de despedida se fue hacia su despacho.

Los tres chicos entraron a ver al matrimonio que se encontraba en trance, él primero en entrar fue Harry que se quedo parado en la puerta viendo a sus padres sonriendo, cuando paso su mirada por la de su madre sus ojos se encontraron, verde contra verde, Harry se fue acercando, sin dejar de apartar su mirada con la de su madre, cuando se encontró justo delante de su madre, donde se había sentado antes se tiro encima de su madre mientras empezaba a llorar como un niño pequeño, como no lo había hecho nunca.

De repente Lily se puso a estudiar todas las piezas que tenia sueltas en su cabeza

Han pasado diecisiete años… un chico idéntico a James… la palabra mama… unos ojos idénticos a los de su bebe… ¿bebe? Dumbeldore no le había dicho nada de él ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si había muerto como ellos en el pasado? ¿Y si nadie sabía donde…?

Mama te he echado de menos –Murmuro el chico.

De repente Lily paro su pensamiento y puso toda su atención al chico ¿Mama? le había dicho de nuevo mama… sus piezas de golpe encajaron todas a la vez

¿Harry? –Fue lo único que pudo susurrar ya que había empezado a llorar abrazando a su hijo.

Desde la entrada esa escena era contemplada por dos personas, las cuales estaban sonriendo al ver como hijo y madre se abrazaban y lloraban juntos

Padfoot, Moony. Acercaros chicos –Dijo James mirando fijamente a sus dos amigos con los ojos empañados de lagrimas

¡Prongs! – Chillo Sirius tirándose encima de su amigo mientras lloraba- Lo siento no tenia que haberos dicho que cogierais a Peter de guardián secreto

Ey, no te preocupes por eso ahora, estoy aquí de nuevo ¿No, no te tortures por eso ahora- James intentaba consolar un poco a su amigo, al ver que no podía hacer nada se giro para poder ver a Remus el cual les estaba mirando atentamente- ¿Moony tu no te acercas?

James te hemos echado de menos – Dijo Remus tirándose también encima del hombre Potter y aplastando en el proceso a Sirius.

Auch! Monny ¡Vigila un poco! Por poco me matas – Se quejo Sirius empujando a su amigo- Aparta que Jimmy es mió- le dijo riendo apretando fuerte a James intentado separarlo de Remus.

Que te lo crees, Prongs es para mí, tu as estado ya mucho tiempo con él- Dijo Remus cogiendo a James y empujándolo para "quedarse-lo" el, mientras que los tres merodeadores se reían de lo que estaban haciendo

Chicos, parad… ya se que me queréis mucho, podéis compartir hay James Potter para todos –Dijo James intentando controlar la situación mientras era empujado por sus dos amigos.

**¡CHICOS! **– Chillo Lily al ver a su marido en peligro- ¡Queos quede claro que James es **MI** marido!- Dijo intentando estar enfadada, aunque por sus adentro se estaba riendo al ver la cara de espanto que tenia ella en esos momentos

Prongs sálvanos, la pelirroja esta enfadada –Dijo Sirius colocando a su amigo de escudo contra el ataque de Lily.

Mientras tanto Harry miraba la escenita que habían montado sus padres junto a sus dos amigos y no pudo contenerse a reír al ver la reacción que había cogido su padrino al ver a su madre "enfadada", hacia mucho que no se divertía o se reía tanto, mejor dicho, nunca se había reído tanto, ni tan siquiera cuando el falso Moody transformo al idiota de Malfoy en un hurón fosforescente y saltarín, sin duda ese era unos de los mejores días de su vida.

Los mayores cuando escucharon reír a Harry se miraron entre ellos y se echaron también a reír hasta que no pudieron más.

Cuando acabaron de reír Harry fijo su mirada a su padre, y levantándose de la cama de su madre se dirigió a la del su papa y lo abrazo.

Pudieron estar poco rata en esa posición ya que Poppy apareció de repente y hecho a los visitantes fuera sermoneándoles por no haberle avisado cuando los dos Potter mayores se habían despertado.

Harry nada mas salir de la enfermería se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbeldore para que este le explicara lo que quiso decir Lucius con respecto a la profecía que estaba relacionada con el y con Voldemort.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya lo se no tengo perdón en hacer el capitulo tan corto y haber tardado tanto

multijugos3: Lo siento he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo que pasa que tengo muchos fics en proceso y no tengo tiempo para todo y menos ahora que estoy de Exámenes UU. Prometo no demorarme tanto para el próximo cap.

Ellie Barnes: Bueno ya as visto parte de la reacción de los Potters, para el siguiente capitulo la reacción de Harry al enterarse de la profecía

Mawi: Pues aquí tienes la continuación

Atte.

Herms Malfoy


	4. Capitulo 4

Harry subía rápido por las escaleras que se dirigían hacía el despacho del director, quería enterarse lo antes posible que haba querido decir Lucius Malfoy en el ministerio de que la profecía que fue destruida trataba de él y de Voldemort, quería saberlo lo antes posible para ir después a ver a sus padres y conversar con ellos antes de irse a la torre de Griffindor e informarle a Ron y Hermione la gran noticia de que sus padres habían despertado.

La profecía ¿De que trataba? Se lo había preguntado a Remus pero este le había dicho que no sabia de que estaba hablando, la misma respuesta le había dado Sirius aunque dudaba la respuesta que le había dado esté, cuando se lo pregunto rápidamente y nervioso le dijo que no sabia nada de ella y no había escuchado hablar de ninguna, ahora esperaba de que Dumbeldore le contestara la pregunta, aunque dudaba que le hiciera algo de caso, el anciano había estado evitándole todo el curso.

El chico acababa de subir la última escalera y llamo a la puerta, desde dentro se escucho un suave adelante y el muchacho entro dentro.

El despacho de Dumbeldore se encontraba algo desordenado por culpa de libros que estaban en el suelo abiertos por la mitad, al fijar su vista al director Harry pudo ver que esté estaba contemplando su propio pensadero atentamente.

>Harry- Dijo el director en modo de saludo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

>Profesor, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre una duda que tengo en la cabeza desde el ataque en el ministerio de magia –Dijo Harry sentándose en una silla delante del escritorio del director.

Dumbeldore lo miro atentamente pensando de que manera le podía explicar al chico sobre todo el tema de la profecía y que su vida ya estaba marcada desde antes de nacer, que su vida había estado manipulada por él y otros cómplices que tenia, sabía que el chico se molestaría con él por haberle escondido tal información, por haberle mandado con lo Durley's y no con Remus o incluso algún orfanato…

>¿Quieres saber sobre la profecía verdad? –Pregunta tonta de parte del director, incluso el mismo sabia que era por eso. El chic afirmo con la cabeza y el anciano de barba blanca suspiro y se levanto de la silla y empezó a recorrer su propio despacho buscando las palabras apropiadas- Harry, Lucius tiene razón, la profecía que se destruyo en el ministerio trataba de ti y de Voldemort.

>Pero… ahora esta destruida, nadie podrá saber de que trataba –Interrumpió el chico que sobrevivió.

>No Harry, esa profecía era una copia, yo tengo el original y aunque no la tuviera e lo que decía, estuve delante cunado la pronunciaron- Dambeldore se acerco hacia una punta del despacho y con su varita dio unos golpes a unos ladrillos y estos se movieron dormandose un pequeño boquete de donde saco un trozo de pergamino algo viejo, al tenerla en la mano la miro detenidamente y se la entrego a Harry para que el muchacho la pudiera leer:

_El único con poder para derrotar al Sr. Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de lo que han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... el único con poder para derrotar al Sr. Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes... Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida. _

>Profesor ¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto el muchacho al leer el papel, había notado que por alguna extraña razón esas palabras hablaban de el y de Voldemort

>Esa profecía se creo hace 17 años por tu profesora de adivinación, eso significa que solo una persona en este mundo será capaz de derrotar a Voldemort… esa persona eres tú Harry…

>¿Yo¿Por qué yo? –Pregunto Harry

>Voldemort te escogió a ti, había otro chico… pero el lord te escogió a ti… Harry tu eres el elegido para derrotar al Sr. Oscuro…

>¿Quién era el otro? –Interrumpió Harry.

>Neville Logbotton… pero continuando con la historia, Harry tu eres el único con el suficiente poder para derrotar a Voldemort, por eso te envié a casa de tus tíos, si estas al lado de tu tía Petunia, la sangre que corre por lustras venas te hace crear un campo de fuerza mas grande, por eso no te envié a casa de Remus como el me pidió o a un simple orfanato como hicimos con Tom cuando su madre falleció y su padre no quiso saber nada mas de él – Dumbeldore fue interrumpido por un fuerte ¿QUE? Y una mirada furiosa de Harry, el chico estaba perdiendo los nervios y enfadando cada vez mas, su magia se estaba descontrolando poco a poco y el despacho del director los frascos de tinta y algunos instrumentos se estaban sacudiendo por eso –Incluso podía haber dicho que Sirius era inocente he irte a vivir con él, desde un buen principio se que Black es inocente, pero estando él libre vivirías con el y no verías nunca a tu tía y con ello tu poder estaría aun mas escondido…- Los chismes y los botes de tinta que tenia el director en el despacho se rompieron de golpe, con los cristales de la ventana paso lo mismo, pero a Dumbeldore no le importo eso y el muchacho que sobrevivió no se había dado cuenta de la gran energía que salía de su cuerpo.

**>¿CÓMO SE ATREVE MANIPULAR MI VIDA DE ESA MANERA? **–Le chillo fuertemente Harry – Encima involucro en ello a Sirius dejándole 12 años encerrado en Azkaban, con la posibilidad que enloquezca o mucho pero MUERA, se a parado a pensar las consecuencias de todo ello, lo que puede haber sufrido la gente con toda esta manipulación.

"Primero de todo me envió con una familia la cual me desprecia y desde bien pequeño que me consideran su criado para hacerle toda la faena de la casa, sin derecho a una vida sin preocupaciones, comía raciones el triple de pequeñas de las que debería comer y eso si podía comer, estuve durmiendo debajo de unas escaleras hasta que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts ¿Sabe todo lo que he tenido que subir¡Por supuesto que no! Usted no se paro a pensar en mi seguridad, solo pensaba en como destruir a esa serpiente, No me tubo nunca en cuenta. Quiero que le quede bien claro desde estos momentos no quiero saber nada mas de Usted, me ha entendido ¡NADA!- Con eso el chico Potter se levanto de la silla y hecho una furia salio lo mas rápido que pudo de ese despacho.

Quería estar solo en esos momentos y llorar para desahogarse, el chico estaba seguro que si no se hubiera ido en esos momentos del despacho del director le hubiera mandado un Crucius a Dumbeldore y no se arrepentiría por nada… ¿Quién se creía en poder manipularle la vida en esos momentos? Y lo que mas odio sentía era la tranquilidad en la cual le estaba diciendo todo lo ocurrido ¡En su propia cara! Sabia desde el principio que Sirius era inocente de todo cargo y no se molesto en declarar por su inocencia cuando le sentenciaron que fuera a la prisión.

Harry se dirigía hacia el lago, era el único lugar en el cual se podía tranquilizar en esos momentos, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza: El tema de la profecía, la traición de Dumbeldore y la más importante para el chico sus padres habían despertado. El muchacho no se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasar por el lado de un enorme perro negro el cual le miraba fijamente y le estaba siguiendo en esos momentos mientras le miraba con preocupación…

Ya en el lago se sentó en al lado de un árbol mientras flexionaba sus piernas hasta tocarse el pecho y pasar sus brazos por ellas mientras escondía su cara en ella mientras empezaba a llorar sin molestarse en que alguien le escuchara, se encontraba demasiado frustrado por lo que acababa de descubrir. Detrás suyo el perro se transformo en su forma humana y miraba a su ahijado con preocupación…

>Harry… ¿Que a pasado? –Pregunto murmurando Sirius acercándose a su ahijado y agachándose para acariciar el pelo del muchacho intentando tranquilizarlo, cuando el chico había pasado antes por su lado había sentido un gran poder emanaba de él.

>Sirius…- Fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de tirarse en brazos de su padrino y ponerse a llorar con la cara enterrada en el pecho del mayor.

Poco tiempo después Black se percato de que Potter se había dormido y para no despertarlo lo llevo a su habitación para que pudiera descansar mejor, el chico había tenido muchas emociones fuertes en un día y estaba segurísimo de que el director le había hablado de la profecía que destruiría al Voldemort, aunque había algo mas que perturbaba al chico, pero… ¿Que era? Sabía que Harry no lloraría por estupideces.

* * *

**Kyaaaa!**

He actualizado antes de lo que pensaba hacerlo que era el sábado de la semana siguiente, pero tenéis suerte de que sufro de insomnio y me dedico que escribir algo

**Lord Sparky:** Siento los espacios ya están puestos, es que actualice la historia en el instituto y allí no tiene PC si no que son MAC y no acepta los espacios, y la historia no te preocupes no la dejo sobre todo esta, es que he estado liada con el curro, las clases y que estaba entretenida escribiendo una historia anime y se me habían olvidado las de Harry Potter UU. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Myca: **Bueno vamos por parte 1. lo de capitulo corto lo siento pero si los intento hacer mas largos tardaría dos siglos mas en actualizar 2. Cortar el fic en la mejor parte son mi debilidad y me gusta dejar en intriga a los lectores y 3. Cada dos segundos no puedo actualizar XD pero apartar de ahora me centrare en esta historia he intentare actualizar una vez por semana y si puedo dos

**MIACKA**: Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo espero que te haya gustado

**Finduilas-of-Dorthonion**¿Lloraste? Pos no era mi intención hacer el capitulo triste, solo intente expresar emociones, nunca pretender hacer llorar a nadie UU bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también he dejado a Dumbeldore muy manipulador :P

**multijugos3**: Sobre lo de actualizar y hacer los capítulos mas largos es según el ritmo que lleve UU en este capitulo solo he tardado 30 minutos mas o menos en escribirlo, pero el anterior me pegue casi 3 semanas intentando escribir solo el principio y otras semanas mas escribir lo restante y bueno como he dicho a Myca intentare actualizar mas seguido este fic que me centrare mas en él.

**gabriela Lúthien Black**: No te preocupes por no poder haberme enviado Review en él capitulo anterior, a mí también me pasa que no me entero que han actualizado algún fic que me gusta. Espero que continúes leyendo.

Atte

Herms Malfoy

Miembro De La Orden Siriusiana

Miembro De La Legión De Las Lupinas

Miembro De La Orden Severusiana

Miembro De La Orden Anti-Peter

Miembro De La Orden Antipettigrew

Miembro De La Orden De Cornamenta


	5. Capitulo 5

Harry acababa de despertar y rápidamente descubrió que se encontraba en la habitación de su padrino, lo único que se acordaba era que estaba llorando en brazos de Sirius. Lloraba por todo lo que había descubierto respecto la profecía y la manipulación y traición de Dumbeldore. Supuso que se había quedado dormido mientras estaba con Sirius y este le había llevado a su habitación para no despertarlo.

El muchacho Potter se estiro en la cama para poder aclarar lo que tenia en la cabeza, la tenia toda hecha un lió, había confiado ciegamente con su director y este lo había manipulado desde su primer año de edad, había mandado a Sirius a la prisión de Azkaban aun así sabiendo que era inocente y a él le había mandado a una casa en la cual abusaban de el psicológicamente y tratándole como si fuera un simple criado o mucho peor… un monstruo

Mientras el muchacho estaba en su propio mundo alguien entro en la habitación silenciosamente mirando al chico fijamente para saber si aun estaba dormido a no. La persona que acababa de entrar suspiro al ver que el chico estaba despierto aunque sumergido en sus propias ideas, tenia que hablar con el para saber como estaba y para saber la razón por la que la que estuvo llorando el día de ayer.

>¿Harry? –Pregunto el hombre sentándose a una punta de la cama.

>Sirius –Contesto el muchacho a su padrino intentando sonreír, la verdad que no lo le había escuchado entrar y tampoco había notado cuando el mayor se había acercado a él.

>Harry… ¿Por que llorabas ayer al lado del lago? –Pregunto Sirius, sabía por palabra de Dumbeldore que se había enterado de la profecía, pero había algo mas en el caso, no conocía demasiado a su ahijado por culpa de haber estado en Azkaban y cuando salio pudo hablar solo determinadas veces y de casos mas importantes que conocerse ellos dos, pero el chico era como su amigo James, lloraba por cosas que le afectaran mucho y aunque el tema de la profecía era un tema delicado en sí, había algo mas. Harry al escuchar esa pregunta se tenso un poco, no quería hablar del tema. Sirius al ver la reacción del chico Potter decidió cambiar de tema y hablar con él en otro momento, de ahora en adelante habría tiempo para hacerlo- ¿Que te parece si vamos a ver a Prongs y a Lily? Están preocupados por ti al no haber pasado esta mañana a visitarlo- Finalizo el Ex-prisionero.

>¡Es verdad! –Exclamo Harry saltando de la cama y agradeciéndole mentalmente a su padrino que olvidara por el momento el acontecimiento del día de ayer. – Vamos Sirius, quiero ver a papa y a mama –Dijo emocionado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

>Tranquilo enano, no se escaparan de la enfermería – Dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver alegre a su ahijado, nunca le había visto sonreír tan feliz y se apostaba lo que quisiera que nunca lo había estado tanto en su vida… a lo mejor de bebe cuando vivía con sus padres antes de ser asesinados por Voldemort, pero esos no contaba.

El hombre Black y Harry llegaron rápido a la enfermería, al entrar pudieron ver como donde antes el matrimonio Potter estaban en camas separadas, ahora se encontraba una cama de matrimonio donde reposaban los dos, Harry al verlos fue corriendo y se tiro en medio de los dos mientras su padre le abrazaban cariñosamente, por otro lado Sirius estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando junto a Remus, que acababa de llegar, una imagen que hasta la fecha la daban por imposible: James, Harry y Lily hablando tranquilamente, alguien le hubiera dicho eso dos meses atrás y le hubieran llevado en menos de dos segundos a San Mugo. Sin pensárselo mas, se acercaron hacia donde estaba la familia Potter para charlar y divertirse como en lo viejos tiempos.

>He enano! No te aproveches nosotros también queremos un trozo de Lily y James –Bromeo Sirius.

>¡Te aguantas haber llegado antes! –Le siguió Harry la broma sacándole la lengua a su padrino haciendo reír a Remus y a sus padres por la actitud de los dos muchachos… bueno uno no tan muchacho, pero como si lo fuera…XD

>Ei! Que descaro, vosotros sois sus padres decidle alguna cosa ya que a su padrino no le tiene respeto – Se quejo Sirius al ver que todos se reían de lo que le había dicho Harry.

>Sirius madura un poco que ya tienes 36 años ya no eres un crió –Le contesto Lily mientras reía de la actitud de su amigo.

>¡Eso es un insulto! Yo aun me conservo como cuando tenía 20 años –Contesto Sirius arrogantemente.

>Eso si no miras las arrugas de la cara y las canas del pelo- Contesto Harry sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

>¡Esto es indignante! Me estas diciendo que soy viejo –Se quejo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama junto con Remus que se había sentado unos segundos antes.

Ante ese gesto de Sirius todos se rieron ya que el hombre Black se comportaba como un niño de cinco años caprichoso.

>Vamos Padfoot, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y deja de discutir con Harry que estoy seguro que Lily y James quieres saber algo de su propio hijo –Dijo Remus a su amigo de la infancia.

>Gracias Remus –Dijo Lily sonriendo a su amigo y luego se giro hacia su hijo- Cariño cuéntanos que has hecho todo este tiempo que no as estado con nosotros ¿Tienes novia¿A que casa eres¿Juegas al Quiddich¿Cómo vas en los estudias¿A que curso vas?...

>Lily, amor, deja que te conteste primero a las preguntas que le has hecho –Le corto James el interrogatorio al ver como Harry miraba fijamente a su madre al sentir tatas preguntas a la vez.

>Haber mama, primero no tengo novia aunque este curso he salido con alguien pero mejor olvidarlo, estoy en Griffindor aunque el sombrero al principio me quería mandar a Slyhterin, por otra parte juego al Quiddich soy buscador y si te lo preguntas juego desde mi primer año, soy el jugador mas joven desde hace 100 años, estoy por acabar mi 5º curso, después ¿que he hecho durante este tiempo? Estoy viviendo con tía Petunia y tío Vernon los cuales me escondieron que era un mago hasta que los descubrí cundo llego la carta del colegio, desde entonces en 5 años me he metido en mas problemas de los que te imaginas… -Harry pensó un segunda antes de continuar- Aunque de esos problemas mejor hablar otro día, aquí Sirius no sabe mucho del tema y si se entera a todo detalle le dará un infarto de lo sobre protector que es.

>¿Qué clase de problemas? –Le pregunto James curioso.

>Pues… en primer curso impedí que Voldemort robara la piedra filosofal, en segundo al perder el expreso Hogwarts llegue, junto a un amigo, en un coche volador el cual se estrello contra el sauce volador, sin olvidar el enfrentamiento con el Basilisco y el tema del diario que tenia poseída a una amiga, en tercero todo el tema de Sirius y su escapada de Azkaban, cuarto el torneo de los tres magos (O cuatro como lo veáis) y el retorno de Voldemort y este ultimo curso Umbrage queriéndome castigar por cualquier tontería que hiciera, la creación de ED y el enfrentamiento en el ministerio de magia en el cual vosotros dos aparecisteis –Contesto Harry pensando en todo lo que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo sin pensárselo mucho.

>¿QUE? –Chillaron James, Lily y Sirius al escuchar el pequeño resumen de Harry. El único que no chillo fue Remus por que sabia todo lo que había hecho el muchacho durante sus cinco años que llevaba en el colegio.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, alguien entro rápidamente y chillando.

>¡Harry! –Quien entró fueron Ron y Hermione los cuales venían alterados y rápido se dirigieron donde estaban todos reunidos. - ¡Harry Pettigrew se a entregado a Dumbeldore, en estos momentos esta en el despacho del director a la espera de que llegue Fudge!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Aquí esta otro capitulo espero que os haya gustado, quería actualizarlo antes pero por mala suerte he estado trabajando TODA la semana santa y no tenia tiempo para escribir nada.

the angel of the dreams: Me alegro de que te guste el fic , y la manipulación de Dumbeldore bueno así lo vi yo en el ultimo libro, si quieres saber la razón de la vuelta de Lily y James lo veras en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que sigas leyendo ;)

Pitucita: Espero que después de leertelo de nuevo te hayas enterado .

sonia11: Bueno mas adelante veras lo que pasara con Dumby. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ;)

Aureal: Bueno lo de escribir muchos capitulo no se si podrá ser, ya que solo será hasta que Harry acabe el curso y falta poco, aun así no te preocupes estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte con el 6º curso de Harry . Espero que te guste :D

Barby-Black: Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia.

Eso es todo por el momento

Besikus

Atte

Herms Malfoy

Miembro De La Orden Siriusiana

Miembro De La Legión De Las Lupinas

Miembro De La Orden Severusiana

Miembro De La Orden Anti-Peter

Miembro De La Orden Antipettigrew

Miembro De La Orden De Cornamenta


	6. Capitulo 6

Es un capitulo corto pero es que no me ha gustado NADA escribirlo UU, lo unico bueno es el final

* * *

'Pettigrew se ha entregado a Dumbeldore' esas seis palabras no paraban de resonar en la cabeza del joven Potter, el chico no pudo hacer nada mas que levantarse de entre sus padres y salir lo antes posible hacia el despacho del director de Hogwarts, quería asegurarse de que eso era verdad y no un sueño, si eso era verdad se alegraba por su padrino, de acuerdo que desde hacia prácticamente una semana el ministerio de magia le había dado la libertad sin cargo alguno, pero aun así había constantemente un auror vigilándolo día y noche, ya que no se fiaban de él, ahora que por fin tenían a la rata… perdón persona, el ministro les crearía al cien por ciento, por otra parte, quería saber si el presentimiento que había tenido sobre Peter en el ministerio de magia, cuando lo dejo escapar, le servia para algo o no. 

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se encontraba delante de la puerta del despacho del director después de que la Gárgola que custodiaba la entrada, se abriera sola, cuando iba a pedir permiso para entrar alguien abrió la puerta y salio murmurando insultos hacia el director y el mortifago, cuando pudo distinguir quien era, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su "querido" profesor de pociones, el cual parecía mas enfadado de lo que estaba normalmente, sin darle importancia a ese hecho Harry entro al despacho, el cual estaba ocupado por Dumbeldore, Pettigrew y un auror que conocía solo de vista, ya que era el que seguía a su padrino. Nada mas entrar fijo su vista al hombre calvo y gordo que estaba sentado en una silla mirando fijamente al joven que acababa de entrar.

Peter, al ver al ver a Harry no pudo hacer nada más que murmurar su nombre, con algo de melancolía. El Griffindor lo único que hico fue mirar fijamente al traidor unos segundos para pasarla luego al Auror y a Dumbeldore, los cuales entendieron el significado de esa mirada; el chico quería hablar solo con Peter antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkaban, o aun peor: le dieran el beso del dementor. Sin decir nada mas salieron de la sala, no sin antes de que Dumbeldore murmuraba que le dejaba solo treinta minutos: tiempo que tardaba el en arreglar unos asuntos sin importancia.

Cuando los dos mayores se fueron Harry empezó a andar de arriba hacia abajo, pero sin apartar su mirada a la grisácea del Animago.

>¿Por que ahora y no hace dos años?- pregunto Harry después de pararse al lado de la ventana, la cual se podía ver un buen plano de la casa de Hagrid y del Sauce Boxeador. Él muchacho estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no coger su varita y mandarle una maldición al hombre mayor, eso o tirarse encima suyo.

>Arrepentimiento- Dijo Peter, aunque siguió hablando- Cuando vi a James y a Lily en forma de eco el año pasado, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo sabia desde un buen principio, pero no atendí a las consecuencias o a lo que implicaba traicionar a mis únicos amigos… a gente que consideraba mi familia, en esos momentos me quise entregar al ministerio y explicar toda la verdad y dejar a Padfoot en libertad, sin atender a las consecuencias que me darían a mi, pero no fui lo suficiente valiente, el valor que tengo de Griffindor no salio a flote, (Suspira) te preguntaras el por que ahora ¿Verdad? Hace unas semanas, cuando vi los cuerpos con vida de mis dos mejores amigos, lo decidí con valentía y aunque me dieran el beso del Dementor me entregaría, todo esto lo ago por ti Harry, tu dirás que es por el pacto de vida que tengo con tigo, pero no es solo eso, te considero casi como mi sobrino los tres años que estuve compartiendo cuarto contigo, en forma de Scrabbe, puede ver que no eras realmente feliz, pero cuando te vi en el ministerio con abrazado a tus padres, me di cuenta que había destruido una familia y que se había unido de nuevo y que yo no podía entrar de nuevo…

Después de ese relato los dos se quedaron callados.

>¿Porque ahora y no cuando aparecieron mis padres?- Pregunto de nuevo el muchacho una que estaba un poco chocante por el relato anterior.

>Simplemente estaba investigando –Harry lo miro sin entender de lo que le estaba hablando- Investigando la aparición de su padres y no he parado hasta que no he encontrado la solución- Dijo el animago.

Harry ante esa declaración miro atento a la ra… Persona que había en esa habitación con él.

>Eso es imposible, toda la orden a estado buscando la información y no han encontrado nada –Murmuro Harry mirando fijamente al Mortifago.

>Por que solo hay un libro donde esta esa información y ese libro lo tengo yo- Dijo sacando un libro de mas de 3.000 paginas con las cubiertas negras y en medio de la portada el emblema del colegio y unas letras algo borrosas, aunque se podía leer con claridad lo que estaba escrito: Los Herederos y de Hogwarts- Aquí te dice toda la razón de la aparición de tus padres, estoy seguro de que Dumbeldore no te lo habrá dicho, eres el herederote Godric Grifindor y con ello algo denominado el príncipe de los mestizos, el encuentro que tuviste con el Lord, fue el detonante par que tu poder subiera a flote, uno de esos poderes, solo se puede utilizar una vez y es poder hacer realidad el deseo que mas anhele tu corazón, en tu caso es conocer y vivir con tus padres, por eso revivieron, si te preguntas si desaparecerán al cabo de un tiempo, la respuesta es no, están vivos de verdad, no desaparecerán asta que no mueran de nuevo, la conexión que tuvieron tu varita y la del Lord Oscuro fue la cabe para que aparecieran sus cuerpos, si no hubiera sido en el la sala del arco de la muerte, hubiera sido en otro momento y en otras circunstancias –Finalizo Peter dejándole el libro que tenia en las manos a Harry, antes de que alguno de los dos, pudiera añadir algo mas, la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella entraron Dumbeldore y Fudge, Harry escondió rápido el libro que le había pasado el Mortifago para que nadie lo viera, sin decir nada mas se fue, no sin antes mandarle un mirada de odio hacia el director por esconderle tantas cosas, por que estaba seguro de que él sabia de que era el heredero de Grifindore, como le había dicho el antiguo amigo de sus padres.

Antes de cerrar por completa la puerta, pudo escuchar como el ministro decir: "Peter Pettigrew mañana a primera hora te darán el beso del dementor" después de escuchar esas palabras, cerro la puerta, aunque sentía algo de lastima, nadie merecía esa condena, ni aun siendo un traidor, ni siquiera le dari ese final a su peor enemigo: Voldemort.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He tenido que dejar aquí el capitulo, por poco me pongo mala al escribirlo . 

Creo que he puesto a la Rata de Peter un papel demasiado buena, casi me da lastima y todo, pero he dicho casi nunca llegara a eso, palabra de Merodeadora :P por suerte ya no saldra mas.

Por otra banda ya he dicho el porque del regreso de James y Lily , es poco original, pero por alguna razón tenían que aparecer ¿no?

Bueno después de tanto royo a contestar los Review's.

**the**** angel of the dreams:** Aquí tienes la continuación del Fic, la verdad es que a sido el peor que he escrito desde el momento, encima no sale Sirius y le doy mucho protagonismo a la Rata UU ¿Orden Anti-Dumby? No conozco ninguna, aunque seria bueno crearla Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**lex**** black bird:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y sigas leiendo la historia.

Fer-Black: A mi tambien me hubiera gustado este final par el libro y no lo digo solo por que sea un fic mio, si no por que lo veo mas alegre y como todo el mundo desea: Siri libre, la rata capturada apunto de que le den el beso y con el plus de la aparicion de Lily y James espero que sigas leiendo

Norixblack: Bueno no te ago esperar aquí tienes la continuación del fic, por cierto me encanta tu fic

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, a partir de ahora intentare actualizar cada dos semanas

**_HERMS MALFOY_**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA  
MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER  
MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA_**


	7. Epilago

De toda esa historia había pasado ya una semana, la cual dentro de ella se incluya que a Pettirgrew le habían dado al final el beso del dementor y con ello, Fudge había pedido perdón a Sirius por haber hecho que un auror le siguiera a todas partes. Por otra parte los Potter habían recuperado parte del tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de los dos mayores

En esos momentos faltaban pocos minutos para subir al Express de Hogwarts y con eso el quinto curso del trío llegaría a su fin y todos estaban preparando los planes para las vacaciones de verano, James y Lily habían hablado con su hijo y le habían dicho que irían a vivir al Valle de Godric, lugar donde vivían hacia unos quince años que con un poco de magia y mucha ayuda de Sirius y Remus habían podido refórmala toda y ya no tenia ni una grieta, síntoma de la batalla que tubo en ese lugar contra Voldemort. Lo que el trío si había decidido era ir a casa de Harry a celebrar el cumpleaños de este y pasar una semana en ese lugar, pasándoselo bien y con la libertad que el muchacho Potter no había tenido cuando vivía con sus tíos.

Como he dicho antes, Sirius al final había sido liberado de todo cargo y no era perseguido por un Auror día y noche, el animago se había comprado una casa, junto con Remus, al lado de la familia Potter. Desde la aparición de los Potter el hombre Black había cambiado, el brillo que había perdido en sus años de Azkaban, lo había recuperado, junto con la sensual sonrisa, la cual conquistaba a cada mujer que pasaba por su lado. También había cambiado todos sus "trapos" sucios, por elegantes túnicas y ropa muggle, haciendo resaltar su radiante figura que con ayuda de pociones y buenos alimentos había recuperado el cuerpo que tenia antes e ser condenado a la cárcel, en esos momentos Sirius Black era uno de los solteros mas sexy del mundo mágico según la revista Corazón de bruja.

Por otro lado Remus estaba mas o menos en la misma situación que Sirius, el licántropo parecía haber rejuvenecido con la aparición de sus dos amigos, las ojeras que tenia debajo de los ojos, antes muy visibles, parecían haber desaparecido por completo, y la ultima luna llena, hacia apenas dos días, no había sido ni la tercera marta de dolorosa que antes ya que tanto un perro como un ciervo estuvieron vigilando constantemente que el lobo no se hiriera a sí mismo.

El mismo día de la libertad, en el Profeta se publico en el mismo sitio, una noticia chocante, Lily y James Potter estaban de nuevo entre los vivos y el año siguiente serian profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras respectivamente.

Nadie sabia que pasaría en un futuro, lo que si tenían claro, era que vivirían el presente a cada segundo, disfrutarían todo lo que uno podría y no se preocuparían por la guerra, Voldemort, los Mortifagos o la profecía.

La misión de ahora para Harry Potter no era solo cumplir la profecía y buscar la manera de derrotar al Lord Oscuro, si no que también tenia la aventura de descubrir a su familia, divertirse, sentirse libre sin preocupaciones, en pocas palabras vivir como un adolescente normal y corriente con unos padres vivos y que cuidan de él.

¿La profecía? Ya se vería mas adelante, a lo mejor cuando empiece su sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, de momento los tres meses de vacaciones, eran solo para Harry… y no para el chico que sobrevivió o al que derroto al que no debe ser nombrado… simplemente eso Harry a secas…

**FIN**

* * *

Kyaaaaa! Capitulo CORTISIMO lo se UU pero es que no sabia como acabar el fic UU, prometo que el miércoles o antes publico la secuela de este.

Bueno antes de pasar a los review, tengo una consulta para la continuación del fic: Estoy pensando en liar a Harry con alguien pero no se con quien¿Que preferís?

Harry- Gin, Harry-Luna, Harry-(Estudiante que empezara 6º en la secuela)

Bueno después de tanta charla a contestar los reviews:

**the angel of the dreams: **Bueno la rata ya no sale mas y trankila la historia la seguiré n la pienso dejar de esta manera, antes de el Miércoles tienes la continuación de este fic espero que lo sigas leyendo ;) Nos podemos unir y hacer la Orden Anti Dumby XD Hasta pronto

**alex black bird: **XD yo no tengo la culpa de hacer un capitulo que pone a todos enfermos por culpa del buen comportamiento de la rata, casi me muero mientras lo escribía . La razón de Lily y James, me salio de golpe, les hice aparecer así como así y no sabia que explicación darle, así que me conforma con esa.

**Barby Black: **No te preocupes mañana empiezo a escribir el sexto libro, aun no se que titulo ponerle, pero cuando lo publique pondré un mensaje en el Grupo de la Orden de cornamenta para avisarte

Nos vemos pronto!

**ATTE**

_**HERMS MALFOY**_

_**MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA  
MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER  
MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA**_


	8. NA

**Nota de la autora **

Hola! Últimamente me están llegando muchos mails pidiéndome que continué esta historia. Mi plan en un principio es hacer una segunda parte, lo que pasa que antes me quiero leer el 6º libro, para sacar trozos de hay, aunque sea un AU también es una reescribción de los libros. Así que pido un poco de paciencia por favor, ayer mismo salio aquí en España el libro, pero hasta aquí 1 o 2 semanas no me lo podré comprar y calculo que me lo leeré en 3 o 4 días según como vaya de tiempo.

Aprovechando esta nota, quien lea las historias de Vidas Rotas, Yo en Hogwarts…, o Soledad. Anunció que la primera (V. R)en 2 o 3 días publicare el próximo capitulo (lo hubiera publicado ya, pero el idiota de mi hermano me borro la carpeta de fics y he tenido que volver a empezar) y las otras dos empezare a escribirlas de inmediato he estado sin tiempo para conectarme al PC

Nos vemos!

H. M


End file.
